


Starstruck

by MALLR4TS



Category: The Midnight Gospel (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, Drug Use, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Lemons, Reader Insert, Smoking, Smut, falling asleep together, joints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: After sharing a joint together, the reader wakes up to find she's cuddled up to Clancy.
Relationships: Clancy Gilroy/Reader
Kudos: 41





	Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> done for a few requests on tumblr :^)
> 
> Tumblr and Twitter are @MALLR4TS

You felt a tight grasp from Clancy's hand as he blew his horn, his third eye opening, and before you could react, the two of you had beamed off into space.

You'd landed in Clancy's house, blushing as you apologized for landing on top of him. Clancy had laughed and said it was 'no problem.' His real form wasn't very different from when you'd met him, a lot cuter and fewer limbs. His purple hair was brushing over his eyebrows, he had a slender frame and didn't bother much with clothing. He looked like a custom character from a game.

This was a few weeks ago now. By now, you had settled into your new life, sharing a home with Clancy. You sometimes joined him in his podcasts, other times you just lounged about or tried to learn about this new world you were living on.

Thankfully, this wasn't a dying planet. There was no deadly plague here, but everything about this world was upside down and back to front.

The first time you tried to open a door, you tried to open it every weird way you could think of. Clancy laughed at you before turning the handle, you blushed with embarrassment.

The two of you had just finished sharing a joint, sitting on the bed you had built in his trailer. It was a ledge that sat above his computer, a small set of ladders leading up to it. Clancy still slept in his hammock, and you slept here, though you two had often passed out on your bed many times before after staying awake for days, binge-watching absolute garbage on TV.

You placed your laptop at the other end of the bed on a stack of pillows, clicking play on the show you'd put on. Clancy was already snuggled up in bed, his head resting back against the pillow, the blanket draped over him.

You tucked yourself in, eyes feeling slightly heavy as your high began hitting peak. The two of you watched whatever poorly animated show you'd picked out, occasionally talking about theories or weird things you noticed in the background.

After a few episodes and a lot of munch, you started to really feel tired. Without thinking, you shuffled closer to Clancy and rested your head on his shoulder, your cheek squishing slightly against him.

You were too baked and tired to realize, but Clancy tensed up, his eyes widening as he felt you snuggle against him. He could feel his heart beat faster, butterflies going crazy in his stomach as that warm feeling drifted up his body to his heart and chest.

"I'm tired," you yawned against him, snapping him out of his tense state.

"Go to sleep, if you want?" Clancy suggested.

"Mhmm, I will. You tired?" You ask him as you shuffled down into bed, still snuggled up to him.

"Not yet, soon though," Clancy said as he shuffled about. He snuck his arm around you, pulling you against him so your head was resting in the crook of his neck. Your arm moved over him, softly brushing over his hip bone before resting around his waist.

You fell asleep minutes after Clancy began slowly massaging your head, himself dozing off shortly after.

The alarm woke the both of you up, going off at its usual time.

"Good morning, Master. Good morning, (Y/N)," Computer said.

You groaned.

"Shhhh, Computer, shhh.." Clancy said. The alarm shut off.

"Are you not getting up today?" Computer asked.

"No, dude. It's a Sunday. Have the day off," Clancy said as he buried his head against the back of your neck, feeling groggy.

"It's a Thursday, Master. But alright... I'll shut down for the day," Computer replied before silencing himself.

You felt a puff of hot air hit the back of your neck as Clancy pulled you in closer, his arm around your waist holding onto you tighter. The two of you had tangled up during your sleep so you were now spooning.

You shuffled backward, trying to snuggle up to him, not realizing you were also rubbing your ass very nicely against his semi-hard dick.

Clancy moved his arm from around your waist to push some of his hair off his face. He buried his head into the crook of your neck as he moved his arm back to your waist, holding you firmly. He pulled you against him even more, as if there was hidden space between the two of you.

You felt his semi-hard cock firmly press against your bum now, grinding slightly against your cheeks. You could feel him holding himself back, probably not wanting to cross the line with you.

You let Clancy know it was alright by grinding your ass very firmly against him, catching him off guard as he let out a muffled gasp against your neck. Clancy paused for a moment before returning the favour, his hand tightening around your waist.

The two of you spent a few moments mutually grinding against each other, the softest of pants and moans filling his trailer. Clancy moved the hand from around your waist to brush the hair off your neck, quickly replacing it with his mouth as he slowly kissed and nipped at your skin.

You couldn't help but moan, shutting your eyes and tilting your head to give him better access. Clancy's hand snaked its way down your body, his fingers eventually sneaking under your clothes and resting over your clit as he slowly began rubbing it.

"Is this alright?" Clancy asked you, his lips still against your skin. 

"Mhmm," you consented, pushing your ass back against him more. 

"Good," Clancy replied, a sleepy tone to his voice. He slowly slid one finger into you, grinning against your neck as you let out a soft moan.

Clancy went slowly at first, more focused on the kisses he was leaving over your neck and shoulder. Another finger eventually slipped inside of you, and you could feel his cock twitch as you let out a gentle moan. 

Though your neck slightly hurt, you looked over your shoulder to steal a long-waited kiss from Clancy. He happily moved his lips against yours, propping himself up on his elbow so he could lean over your body. You moaned softly in between kisses, his fingers working wonders on you. 

"Can I?" Clancy asked you as he broke the kiss, his big green eyes gazing into yours. 

"Please do," you told him. 

Clancy rolled onto his back after slipping his fingers out, pulling off his underwear, his skirt long gone as he didn't sleep in one. You did the same, shedding your clothing, lying on your back. 

Clancy kept the covers over the both of you, trying to keep you as warm as he could. He rolled on top, propping your leg against his hip, his hand on your other thigh. His eyes widened as he took a good look at you, making you blush underneath him. 

He was frozen. In awe that you, a gorgeous human being, was so into him. You gave him a smile, breaking his gaze. He shook his head, trying to wake himself up, making you laugh. 

"Sorry," he quietly tells you, finally lining his cock up against your entrance. You reach out to tuck some of his hair behind his ear, leaving your hand on the back of his head. 

Clancy finally slides in, both of you sighing in unison. He stays there for a moment, feeling your soft walls around him. Eventually, he begins to thrust; it's slow and steady at first. Clancys hand move to your hips, your legs wrapping around his waist.

His soft purple locks swish in time with his thrusts, his bright pink skin contrasting nicely against yours. You know Clancy doubts himself, but you wish he could see himself right now. He looks like art, and he thinks the same about you too. 

Clancy slowly picks up the pace, the sound of skin against skin, along with heavy breathing filling up his trailer. He fidgets, pulling your ass up slightly onto his knees so he can get the right angle. He knows he's got it when you let out a loud, sudden moan, a shiver going down your spine. 

His hand goes down to rub against your clit, your eyes falling shut from all the pleasure he's giving you. 

"Clancy," you softly moan, your eyes half-opening to see his starstruck reaction. 

"Yeah?" he asks, his mouth parted as he rolls his hips into you. 

"I'm not gonna last long," you compliment him. He offers to go slower but you decline, enjoying this far too much. 

Your body finally trembles as you hit peak, your moans turn shakey as you feel your walls clench around him. Clancy quickly pulls out, the feeling of you orgasming on his cock making his head go dizzy. He jerks himself off as he cums onto your stomach, letting out long moans and heavy pants.

Clancy eventually sits back on his knees, looking around for his underwear. He finds them, picking them up and wiping you down with them. You distract him from his cleaning as you place a kiss on his slightly sweaty forehead, making his eyes sparkle. 

He tosses his underwear to the floor; he'll deal with that later. Clancy lies back beside you, breathing heavily as one of his hands rests on his chest, the other gently holding onto your thigh. 

Both of you lie there for a short while, finding your breath and coming to terms with what just happened. Eventually, Clancy breaks the silence.

"I can make us some breakfast," he suggested.

"Mhmm. Why don't you just stay in bed with me a bit longer?" you ask.

"I'd much rather do that," Clancy smiled, snuggling against you.


End file.
